


Fly Me to the Moon

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [19]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Winry really should've expected it.<br/>Warnings: Possible angst...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: So not Arakawa Hiromu.

* * *

She really should've expected it. Her son, after all, was an Elric boy, and embodied all that name should imply – even to his mother. Winry still felt an ache in her heart at the sight of Simon laid up in his bed, unconscious because of the medication given to him to let him sleep while his broken arm was set and wrapped in plaster.

Had Al been here, Simon might've just had to deal with the pain for as long as it took for Al to transmute the bones. Winry could make a phone call Al and Ed would be here as fast as a train could bring them, but Winry trusted both her grandmother and Doc Thiry. Simon would be okay.

"Mommy?"

Becca's voice caught Winry's attention and she turned to her daughter, beckoning her into the room. The little girl, her first finger in her mouth, toddled over to Simon's bed, looking at her big brother.

"You can pet him, if you want. It's okay. He's sleeping." Winry thought she should wash the tearstains off Simon's cheeks, but she'd wait a few minutes to do that, especially since she had Becca here and everything was calm again. "Becca? Do you know how Simon broke his arm?"

Her daughter blinked, taking her finger out of her mouth. "He jumped off the roof of the house."

"Do you know why?"

Becca smiled. "He wanted to have a way for Daddy to come home faster. He tried to fly."

* * *


End file.
